Date gone bad
by nectarslice
Summary: Adam takes Kono out to a date for first time but things go from bad to worst! What will happen?


Adam and Kono went out for a date for the first time. They didn't usually like go out in public because cops don't date people who gunpoint at them and other cop friends but Kono thought he was hot so dated him anyway.

They went into a steak house because Adam loved steak. Adams stomach started making noises because of how hungry he was. They sat on a table and waited for food to arrive. The water then came back with food for Adam but nothing for Kono because Kono didn't order anything.

"Are you on a diet, please do not feel to diet because you are beautiful the way you are" said Adam to his cop girlfriend.

"No I'm not" Kono reply. "I just don't like steak"

"WHAT" Adam said so loud he almost got the attention of other people. "How can you not like such tasty food!" He said as he took out his phone and took pictures of beef with Instagram.

"I'm vegetarian" said Kono. "I think I'll just have drinks and wait for you to finish"

"Mmm mmm" Adam couldn't talk because he was too busy eating.

Kono sighed and rolled her eyes puffing. "Seriously. Is this how a Yakuza eats? I thought you guys would be more classier than this."

"Kono please not so loud" whispered Adam as he looked around with shifty eyes. "Do you want me to get arrested? I am sorry I took you to a place you don't like to eat but please don't be so mean?" His phone then started ringing and Kono tried to cleverly look at to see who was calling but the number was witheld. Adam did not answer because he was still too busy eating. Now Kono was annoyed.

"So you'd leave the shower to answer your stupid phone but not interrupt your food? I don't know what to think anymore MR YAKUZA" Kono said looking like she was about to leave.

"No Kono don't go! I'M sorry I swear I love you more than I love this beef" Adam said standing up and desperately trying to reach out for Kono who was walking out.

But then as Kono opened the doors to leave, THERE WAS A GUNSHOT. Everyone started to scream. Kono gasped and turned around, trying to see where it came from.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN" it was from a bad looking guy with a gun. "IF ANYONE MOVES I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL"

"Oh my God" Kono thought, she had a gun with her but if she moved then she might put the lives of innocent people at danger! Then she thought oh my God what about Adam. "Guy with the gun, what do you want?"

The bad guy walked near Adam and then picked up the rest of his unfinished food and started eating it. Adam looked annoyed and Kono started to worry that Adam might lose his s**ts. "tHIS PLACE HAS WORSE CUSTOMER SERVICE AND IS OVERPRICED. So I want this place to serve me unlimited free steak. IF THIS PLACE DOES NOT COMPLY I WILL SHOOT PEOPLE" The bad guy then sat next to Adam who looked uncomfortable.

The waiters panicked and started quickly serving food to him. The bad guy laughed evilly. "I know you are hungry but you ain't getting nothing you Chinese man"

"I am not Chinese" Adam said, his stomach still making noises because he was still hungry. He almost couldn't take the smell that was surrounding him. But he knew that if he stole food from the bad guy then he or other people would get shot!

Well at least he doesn't suspect Adam is yakuza, thought Kono. But she had to do something fast. After much thinking she thought: if she can take down the bad guy with her gun then everyone would be saved! She gave Adam a look that he seemed to understand.

Adam then flipped the table to distract the bad guy then everyone started screaming, then Kono quickly pulled out her gun and shot the bad guy unconcious (this is PG RATED AFTER ALL) and then opened the door to tell everyone to get out!

Later on while waiting for the police outside Adam and Kono started talking again. Adam said "I'm sorry I took you to the worst first date ever. Not only I took you to a place you didn't want to eat but also you had to play cop again. I am the worst"

"It's okay" Kono said kissing him. "At least nobody died right? And even better you got out of the resturant without paying the bill!"

"Yes you are right" Adam said. Then they both started laughing and left.


End file.
